Cupid Who?
by blakes8th
Summary: Just a little Sherry for Valentines, Yes I know I don't normally do Sherry!


Cupid Who?

Disclaimer: New Tricks and all of it's characters belong to the BBC, but it's my birthday today, so I've nicked them! If you're going to arrest me, please send Strickland! ;-P

Rating: T to be safe.

Pairing: Sherry. Not my normal flavour, but hey!

/

Sandra walked into The UCOS office, her mood as black as the storm clouds which were currently dumping copious amounts of rain on the residents of London. She shook the water from her coat and walked through to her office, handing the sopping garment up to dry, she slung her bag on her desk before her eyes caught sight of the bouquet of red roses in the corner. She stopped and stared. 'Valentines' He mind reminded her, she walked up to the massive arrangement. There was a card attached, she opened it and read the message, it was written in block capitals, so no way of identifying the handwriting. There was a time and instructions as to when a taxi would pick her up from her place that evening, and a promise that this wasn't a joke or a trick. Sandra felt a little uneasy, she didn't like not being in control, and she racked her brains to try and figure out who might have sent the roses and set this up. She heard the outer door open and the chatter of the three members of her team. She went to her door and watched them as they all hung up their coats, bemoaning the weather.

"Morning." She spoke, they all muttered various greetings. She watched for any sign of guilt, but nothing was obvious, she sighed. They all looked up at her.

"Something up?" Jack asked. She retreated into her office and reappeared with the bouquet.

"Bloody hell. Who are they from?" Brian asked, Sandra shrugged.

"No idea, this was with it." She showed them the card. Gerry took it.

"Curiouser and curiouser." He handed the the card back. She looked at them.

"Nothing to do with any of you then?" Jack and Brian shook their heads. Gerry laughed.

"Those roses must have cost in the region of a couple of hundred quid, as much as you are worth it, I couldn't afford that. Way out of my league, my bank manager would have a seizure" He smiled. Sandra blushed, trying to hide how much his gentle flirting affected her. She had to admit, she was a bit disappointed that the invitation wasn't from Gerry.

"I bet I know who sent these. It must be Strickers, he's the only one I know who could afford these. And we know he's sweet on you." Gerry teased.

"Do you really think so?" Sandra asked, "I mean, he asked me out a couple of times, but that was ages ago, and this is a bit … direct."

"Shhhh, here he comes." Brian warned, as the man in question breezed into the office.

"God morning. Oh, those are nice. Secret admirer?" Indicating the roses. He placed a manilla folder in Jack's hand. "That's the coroner's report on the Nelson case."

"Ummm. I don't know who they are from." Sandra admitted, Strickland smiled.

"Well, that's where the word 'secret' comes into play."

"So, do you have any plans for this evening, you know as it's Valentines." Gerry probed. Robert smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I have a dinner date with a DI from counter terrorism." He told them. "Let me know if you need anything else." He nodded to them and left the office. Brian shrugged.

"Well, it can't be him then."

"Do you think I should go?"

"Yeah." Gerry winked. "I wish I had a secret admirer who wanted to take me somewhere classy."

"How do you know it's somewhere classy?"

"It says on the card 'formal dress'

"I'm not sure."

"Why don't you phone the taxi company, make sure it's kosher, then see where it's taking you. If you don't like the look of it, if it's a bit remote or a house or something, you can always get the driver to take you home." Gerry suggested.

"We'll see." She murmured. Glancing at the roses. They really were beautiful.

/

That evening, Sandra sat in what she could only describe as the most luxurious hotel restaurant that she had ever been in. The place was packed, but when she had turned up and given her name, she had been taken to a lovely little, slightly secluded table by the smiling matre'd.

She had dressed herself in a classy burgandy dress with off the shoulder sleeves which showed just enough leg to be tempting, but not tarty. She kept on casting her eyes around the restaurant waiting for her 'date' to arrive.

It was only five minutes later before she recognised someone, her eyes turned to thunder, and she was about to make a scene which would belong on Jeremy Kyle, when the other party caught sight of her, and the look on his face made her realise that he had absolutely no idea that she would be here.

"Sandra!...I don't...Why?" Gerry tried to formulate a sentence, but he couldn't find two working brain cells to rub together. The matre'd showed up and pulled the opposite seat out for Gerry.

"Oh, I don't think the seat is for me." Gerry apologised, but the man shook his head.

"You are Monsieur Standing, non?"

"Well, yes I am..."

"Then zee seat is for you. Please, I will bring your wine." He left and a shell shocked Gerry looked across at Sandra. She stared at him.

"Why are you here?"

"I got a call from the drugs squad, I was told to come here, all suited up. They needed someone to sit at the bar, some kind of decoy, a bit of overtime." The matre'd reappeared with a bottle of chilled wine.

"I was told, that although Mademoiselle usually prefers white wine, you would realise how good this red is Monsieur." Gerry looked at the bottle and nodded.

"It is a really good wine, but how much..."

"I have instructions to give you this." He handed Gerry an envelope. As Gerry opened the letter, the wine was poured and he handed them the menu's. Gerry scanned the note and handed it to Sandra.

_'Dear Gerry and Sandra. I am sorry for the subterfuge, but I have come to realise, that although you are very obviously attracted to each other, neither of you will make the first move. Therefore, I have set up this little valentines surprise. Do not worry about the cost, the entire evening is a small gift from me. I have one condition, enjoy each others company, and see where this evening takes you, think with your hearts, not your minds and for once don't think about consequences. Sincerely, A Friend. p.s There is a room booked for the night under the name 'Smith' though don't feel like you have to use it._

Sandra looked up from the note, a slightly shocked look on her face. Gerry shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I vote we enjoy the meal." He winked, Sandra smiled.

"What the hell, you only live once."

/

The early morning light shone through the fine curtains of the huge window in the most beautiful hotel room Sandra had ever seen, she glanced around at the discarded clothes, smiling gently before rolling over and snuggling against the warm body next to her. They had truly followed their hearts the previous evening, and the pent up sexual tension between them had resulted in an extraordinary night. Gerry sighed, rubbing her back.

"Who do you think set this up?" Sandra murmured, she felt him shrug.

"Someone who knows us both. Who has access to the drug squad. I don't know, I thought maybe Emily, but I don't think she could afford this."

"Strickland?"

"I don't know. I mean, yes he has the money for this, but why? He fancies you himself, so why would he do this for us."

"I don't know. I would just like to say thank you to them, they were right I never would have made a move."

"Me neither. I was scared you'd tell me to push off." He leaned over her and kissed her gently. "Do you want me to push off?" He grinned, She grinned back.

"Not exactly." she purred.

/

A few hours later, Gerry went to the reception to hand the key in, Sandra had already gone to his car to wait. He watched as the receptionist checked them out. He had a sudden flash of inspiration.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Could I please have a printout of my bill for my records." The receptionist smiled and nodded before handing him the printout. He thanked her and made his way to the car park, he pause and looked at the paper, the name of the credit card holder stood out like a sore thumb.

"Well I'll be..." He chuckled to himself. He crossed and got into his car.

"What's up?" Sandra asked him, he smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Nothing. Now, your place or mine?"

/

Author's note: I'll let you decide who cupid is, but I'm pretty sure you know who I have written it to be.


End file.
